


「네가 울 수 있는 곳, 나도 울 수 있는 곳」

by pinktail



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, M/M, Other, Self-Insert, gender-neutral insert, moodboard
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktail/pseuds/pinktail
Summary: Bf Joshua moodboard(neutral insert)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader
Kudos: 1





	「네가 울 수 있는 곳, 나도 울 수 있는 곳」

* * *

☆ [my original post](https://ult-hongs.tumblr.com/post/638887345922375680/%EB%84%A4%EA%B0%80-%EC%9A%B8-%EC%88%98-%EC%9E%88%EB%8A%94-%EA%B3%B3-%EB%82%98%EB%8F%84-%EC%9A%B8-%EC%88%98-%EC%9E%88%EB%8A%94-%EA%B3%B3) ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Selected korean since thats what the title is in, wish i could select 2 languages lol


End file.
